brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: Order of the Dark Bricks
LEGO Dimensions 2: Order of the Dark Bricks is a custom LEGO Dimensions sequel by IMCR8Z. All characters, gadgets, and vehicles from the first game will be compatible with this one. NOT DONE YET Story The story starts 3 years after the events of the first LEGO Dimensions game, Lord Vortech can be seen hanging from the ceiling of a mysterious purple room in a black LEGO cage. Suddenly, a shadowy figure walks in and destroys the black cage with his ray gun. Vortech proceeds to thank the figure, but he is interrupted by the figure laughing manically and saying "Come, my Lord, we have a multiverse to take over!", and they leave through a vortex. Meanwhile, Johnny Thunder is seen fighting a hoard of Dragon Fortress Guards alongside his friends Pippin Reed and Dr. Kilroy. A wormhole then appears beneath him and sucks Johnny in before disappearing, forcing Johnny's friends to continue without him. Back at the Death Star, Princess Leia escapes with Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, but a vortex then sucks her in as she slides down the garbage chute. The game then cuts to inside the vortex in question, as Crazy Dave drives by in Penny, his personal time machine car. Johnny Thunder and Leia then land on top of Penny, both of which simultaneously exclaim "Where am I?!" Confused, they both look behind each other and jump in shock, just barely falling off of Penny. Leia notices Crazy Dave and say "Alright! As former Senator of Alderan you have five seconds to tell me what's going on." Crazy Dave then shouts "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! We're at our destination! Hold on!" and the trio land at the gate to Arkham Asylum, where a breakout is being staged by the Brickster and Dr. Zomboss. More to be added New Franchises *Star Wars Original Trilogy *Star Wars Prequel Trilogy *Marvel *Harry Potter *LEGO Island *Adventurers (Refereed to as "Johnny Thunder" because IMCR8Z thinks "Adventurers Adventure World" sounds stupid) *BIONICLE *Shrek *Cartoon Network *Plants vs. Zombies *Angry Birds *Minecraft *Homestar Runner *Order of the Dark Bricks *Nintendo (Wii U exclusive) Adventure Worlds *'NOTE 1:' All of the Adventure Worlds from the first game will now be unlocked from the start. *'NOTE 2:' Adventure Worlds from the first game will only be listed if they have any new locations. *'NOTE 3:' An asterisk means that area is a secret location accessible via the TARDIS. DC Comics *Gotham City **Ace Chemicals **Arkham Asylum **Wayne Tower **Bat Cave *1966 Gotham City *1989 Gotham City **1989 Bat Cave *2008 Gotham City **2008 Bat Cave *Metropolis **The Daily Planet **LexCorp Industries *1978 Metropolis* *Atlantis Back to the Future *Hill Valley (1985) *Hill Valley (1955) *Hill Valley (2015) *Hill Valley (Alternate 1985)* *Hill Valley (1885) Marvel *New York City **Avengers Tower **The Raft **Baxter Building **Oscorp Industries **Statue of Liberty **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier **Marvel Comics HQ *Asgard *Malibu *Knowhere* Harry Potter *4 Privet Drive *12 Grimmauld Place *The Burrow *Diagon Alley *King's Cross Station **Platform 9 3/4 *Hogsmeade *Hogwarts **Gryffindor Common Room **Slytherin Common Room **Hufflepuff Common Room **Ravenclaw Common Room **Dumbledore's Office **Hagrid's Hut **Quidditch Field **D.A.D.A. Classroom **Potions Classroom **Room of Requirement **Forbidden Forest Star Wars Original Trilogy *Hoth **Echo Base *Tatooine **Mos Eisley ***Mos Eisley Cantina **Beggar's Canyon **Jabba's Palace **Great Pit of Carkoon *Death Star *Forest Moon of Endor Star Wars Prequel Trilogy *Naboo **Otoh Gunga **Theed Palace *Mustafar *Tatooine **Mos Espa ***Watto's Junk Shop *Coruscant **Senate Building **Dexter's Diner **Jedi Temple Johnny Thunder *Egypt *Amazon *Dino Island *Orient **Mount Everest **India **China Plants vs. Zombies *Suburbia **Ancient Egypt **Far Future **Dark Ages **Frostbite Caves **Lost City **Jurassic Marsh **Zomburbia* BIONICLE *Mata Nui *Voya Nui Shrek *Duloc *Far Far Away **Alternate Far Far Away Homestar Runner *Free Country, USA (2009) **The Field **The Stick **House of the Brothers Strong **Strong Badia **Bubs' Conces5ion Stand **King of Town's Castle *Free Country, USA (1936) *Free Country, USA (1996) *Free Country, USA (20X6) Order of the Dark Bricks *Order of the Dark Bricks Fortress *Dark Wood Forest Nintendo (Wii U only) *Mushroom Kingdom *Hyrule *Dreamland *Inkopolis More to be added! Packs Starter Pack Characters: *Johnny Thunder *Crazy Dave *Princess Leia Vehicle: *Penny Fun Packs General Grievous Fun Pack *Character: General Grievous *Vehicle: Wheel Bike Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Fun Pack *Character: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Vehicle: Darth Vader's TIE Fighter Sam Sinister Fun Pack *Character: Sam Sinister *Vehicle: Island Racer Brickster Fun Pack *Character: The Brickster *Vehicle: Brickster's Sail Car Donkey Fun Pack *Character: Donkey *Vehicle: Red Dragon Dr. Zomboss Fun Pack *Character: Dr. Zomboss *Vehicle: Zombot Tank-A-Tron Engineer Zombie Fun Pack *Character: Engineer Zombie *Gadget: Big Bolt Blaster Imp Fun Pack *Character: Imp *Vehicle: Z-Mech Vezon Fun Pack *Character: Vezon *Vehicle: Fenrakk More to be added Team Packs Star Wars Smuggler Team Pack Characters: *Han Solo *Chewbacca Vehicles: *Millennium Falcon *AT-ST Star Wars Bounty Hunter Team Pack Characters: *Boba Fett *IG-88 Vehicles: *Slave I *Halo Marvel Team Pack Characters: *Iron Man *Captain America Vehicles: *Hulkbuster *Captain America's Motorcycle Johnny Thunder Team Pack Characters: *Pippin Reed *Dr. Kilroy Vehicles: *Island Hopper *Egypt Car Plants vs. Zombies Plant Team Pack Characters: *Peashooter *Sunflower Vehicle: TBA Gadget: TBA Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Team Pack Characters: *Foot Soldier Zombie *Scientist Zombie Gadgets: *Zombie Stink Bomb *Zomboss Heal Station Batman 1966 Team Pack Characters: *Batman (1966) *Robin (1966) Vehicles: *Batmobile (1966) *Bat-Copter Minecraft Team Pack Characters: *Steve *Alex Vehicle: *Minecart Gadget: *TBA Star Fox Team Pack Characters: *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi Vehicles: *Landmaster *Arwing More to be added Level Packs Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Level Pack *Character: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Vehicle: Jedi Starfighter *Gadget: Boga Spider-Man Level Pack *Character: Spider-Man *Vehicle: New York Train *Gadget: Symbiote Harry Potter Level Pack *Character: Harry Potter *Vehicle: Flying Ford Anglia *Gadget: TBA Shrek Level Pack *Character: Shrek *Vehicle: TBA *Gadget: TBA Star Wars Original Trilogy Level Pack *Character: Luke Skywalker *Vehicle: Snowspeeder *Gadget: TBA TBA Level Pack (Wii U Exclusive) TBA LEGO Dimensions Level Pack *Character: Lord Vortech *Vehicle: TBA *Gadget: TBA Voice Actors The Main 3 Heroes *John DiMaggio - Crazy Dave *Nolan North - Johnny Thunder *Grey DeLisle - Princess Leia DC Comics *Adam West - Batman (1966) (archive recording) *Burt Ward - Robin (1966) *Nolan North - The Joker (1966) *Mark Hamill - The Joker (1989) *Heath Ledger - The Joker (2008) (archive recording) Star Wars *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *Lex Lang - Han Solo *John DiMaggio - General Grievous *Dee Bradley Baker - Boba Fett, Clone Troopers, Stormtroopers *Matt Latner - Anakin Skywalker *Christopher Lee - Count Dooku (archive recording) *Alec Guinness - Ben Kenobi (archive recording) Marvel *Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America *Sean Marquette - Spider-Man *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Nolan North - Magneto, Green Goblin, Ghost Rider, Deadpool *Tom Kenny - Doc Ock *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman *Ron Perlman - Abomination *Matt Latner - Venom *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Crispin Freeman - Winter Soldier *Stan Lee - Himself *Tobey Maguire - Movie Spider-Man (archive recording) *William Dafoe - Movie Green Goblin (archive recording) *Alfred Molina - Movie Doc Ock (archive recording) Plants vs. Zombies *James Arnold Taylor - Peashooter *Tara Strong - Sunflower *Frank Welker - Chomper, Zombies *John St. Jon - Citron *Debi Derryberry - Rose *Diredich Bader - Football Zombie *Nolan North - Foot Soldier Zombie *Dan Castellaneta - Engineer Zombie *Lex Lang - Scientist Zombie *Tom Kenny - Imp *Steve Blum - Captain Deadbeard, Doom-shroom *Rick May - Kernel Corn *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gargantuar *Jim Ward - Super Brainz *Michael J. Fox - Future Zombies LEGO Island *John Morris - Pepper Roni Homestar Runner *Matt Chapman - Almost Everyone *Missy Palmer - Marzipan Nintendo *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario *Mike West - Fox McCloud *Mark Lund - Falco Lombardi *Makiko Ōmoto - Ness *Rick May - Peppy Hare Order of the Dark Bricks Members *Richard Steven Horvitz - Dr. Zomboss *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader *Troy Baker - Loki *Tim Curry - Sam Sinister *David Lander - The Brickster *Ian Hart - Lord Voldemort *Frank Welker - Vezon *Corey Burton - Ganondorf (Wii U only) Other Characters *Bruce Campbell - Narrator *Tom Kane - Clone Wars Narrator *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Himself More to be added Levels Main Story More to be added Level Packs More to be added Notes *"Weird Al" Yankovic has the same purpose as Conan O' Brian in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, where he acts as a guide in the Adventure Worlds. Weird Al is also the character in peril in the final level. *Doc Ock uses the anti-gravity ray he used in the Universal Islands of Adventure attraction The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man, which IMCR8Z highly recommends going to if you visit Florida. *Members of the Order of the Dark Bricks can use black LEGO objects in the game. *The Piraka Playground from BIONICLE Heroes can be found in the BIONICLE Adventure World, but it is merely an Easter Egg which can't be interacted with. *Sometimes when fighting enemies, Johnny Thunder will say "You've been thunderstruck!" This is a reference to the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. *Dr. Zomboss's Magnet Gun is an original creation that isn't seen in any of the Plants vs. Zombies games so far, though it is inspired by the Moon Magnet from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *Just like in The Empire Strikes Back, Boba Fett is refereed to as simply "bounty hunter" by most characters. **Also like in The Empire Strikes Back, Chewbacca carries C-3PO on his back to use computer terminals. *The bonus level in the Spider-Man Level Pack is a direct adaptation of the 3 Spider-Man films directed by Sam Raimi. *The bonus level in the Harry Potter Level Pack is a direct adaptation of the film version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. *The bonus level in the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Level Pack is a direct adaptation of Obi-Wan's scenes in Revenge of the Sith. *The bonus level in the Star Wars Original Trilogy Level Pack is a direct adaptation of Luke's scenes in The Empire Strikes Back *The bonus level in the LEGO Dimensions Level Pack is a 1 million studs bonus level. *In the game, IG-88 can use any computer terminal. This is a direct reference to how it could activate Protocol Droid and Astromech Droid panels in the LEGO Star Wars games as well as Bounty Hunter panels. *The figures for BIONICLE characters are Minifigure versions, but in-game they are built in their normal action figure appearance, but scaled down to be the same size as the Minifigures. *The effects of the "From the Jedi Archives" red brick are all from Extras that were in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, the very first Traveler's Tales LEGO game. Voice Over Notes *Bruce Campbell reprises his role as the narrator from the movie tie-in games to the Sam Raimi Spider-Man movies, and gives hints alongside X-PO. He also narrates the loading screen for each level, with the exceptions of "A Long Time Ago, in Far Far Away", "Revenge of the Sith", and "The Empire Strikes Back", which are narrated by Tom Kane, reprising his role as the narrator from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the levels "TBA" and "The Philosoph-er, the Sorcerer's Stone", which are narrated by the Harry Potter trailer voice. *John DiMaggio reprises his role as General Grievous from "Chapter 20" of the 2D Star Wars: Clone Wars series, which was also the character's debut. *Lex Lang reprises his role as Han Solo from Star Wars: Battlefront II and Rouge Squadron III: Rebel Strike. *Sean Marquette reprises his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man from the 2005 Ultimate Spider-Man video game. *Crispin Freeman, James Arnold Taylor, and Nolan North reprise their roles as the Winter Soldier, Iceman, and Ghost Rider, respectively, from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. *Ron Perlman reprises his role as Abomination from The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. *John Morris and David Lander reprise their roles as Pepper Roni from the first LEGO Island game and the Brickster in LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, respectively. *Citron has a similar voice to Duke Nukem, another character portrayed by John St. Jon. Playable Characters NOTE 1: This section will only list the playable characters new to LEGO Dimensions 2, it doesn't list the playable characters from the first game. NOTE 2: If a Star Wars character is listed in both the Original Trilogy and the Prequel Trilogy sections, using them will unlock both Adventure Worlds. Main 3 Heroes The LEGO Movie DC Comics More to be added Ghostbusters More to be added Star Wars Original Trilogy Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Marvel More to be added Harry Potter LEGO Island Johnny Thunder BIONICLE More to be added Shrek More to be added Plants vs. Zombies Minecraft Homestar Runner More to be added Nintendo (Wii U exclusive) More to be added Special Non-Playable Characters Enemies More to be added Bosses To be added Mission Givers To be added Characters in Peril To be added Cameos More to be added Vehicles More to be added Gadgets More to be added Red Bricks More to be added Quotes Characters Reacting to Vehicles and Gadgets More to be added Characters Reacting to Other Characters More to be added Achievements More to be added POLLS What would you rate this custom video game? Amazing! Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games